


K.U.: The Short Comings of an Uchiha

by bobMCrob



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cussing, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, First OC, Fluff, Gen, He means well tho, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Itachi is just there to watch, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Mystery, NaruSasu - Freeform, Naruto drives a truck, Naruto is Just Naruto, OOC characters, Other, Sasuke is hella fine, Shisui is gonna start something, Supposed to be funny, The Uchihas have a dinner tradition, This is one of my older drafts, Uchiha family, and he kinda smokes, gonna be some, he’s also a horrible influence, i have a situation in my mind, sasuke is once again kind of a bitch, so sorry if it isn’t as good as the other works, think I’m gonna make Madara hella sketchy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobMCrob/pseuds/bobMCrob
Summary: Kozu was an Uchiha. What did that mean? Like he'd know, but he needs to focus on high school for now.I once again had an active imagination at 4:27 in the morning. Kozu is just a made up character.* I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters *
Relationships: OC & Uchiha family, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, other - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Kozu Uchiha

**Author's Note:**

> First Naruto fanfic with an OC.
> 
> This probably won’t get updated a lot so I might cut it short.
> 
> Gonna make Sasuke just-
> 
> ✨👁👄👁✨

* This story can switch POVs, but its mostly in Kozu's*

My name is Kozu Uchiha. I'm 16 years old, and I'm in 11th grade. I'm good at history and decent in all other classes. I have two friends, Bassui and Niko. I have dark brown, almost black, slightly curled hair ( Like Shisui's but a little longer ). I wear a lot of browns and grays, I'm 5'8. I live in Konoha.

Now, since we're done with me, let's talk about my family. As you could probably guess, I'm an Uchiha. I don't know who my parents are, they died rock climbing, so my Uncle Madara took me in. He's a bit odd, but he's a good guy. Madara owns a huge technology business along with my Uncle Obito, which really started off our family. Did I forget to mention that we're filthy rich? Yeah, we totally are. 

The main family live in this huge brick mansion on top of a hill, while some others live in houses nearby, but they're just as nice. My other uncle, Fugaku, is head of the Konoha Police Force. Him and my Aunt Mikoto have two sons, Itachi and Sasuke. I have lots of other cousins, but I only really talk to them, Shisui, and Izumi.

Itachi is stern, but is very kind and can be funny too. Shisui is like an older brother, and he'll take me to parties. He's actually really fun. Izumi is like an older sister. She worries about my grades and me, but we have a lot of fun teasing and talking to each other. Sasuke is three years older than me, and since his college is near my high school, he drops me off and picks me up almost everyday. He doesn't talk much, but he said he liked me because I wasn't annoying? Sasuke is really cool though, but he has an explosive temper if you get him mad enough. He hangs out with a group of friends he dubbed " Taka ". Suigetsu creeps me out, Karin scares me, and Juugo hardly says anything at all. I definitely like Shisui and Sasuke more out of them all.

I go to Konoha High School, or K.H.S for short. I'm not very popular, but I know everyone, and I don't really have any enemies. I'm pulling through my classes, History being my best. Both of my friends, Bassui and Niko, are loud, but they're great and have really good humor. I want to go to college to study history or become an archaeologist, and if that doesn't work out, then I'll join the police force.

Its been 3 weeks since school started, and I feel like this year is going to be a lot different than the others...


	2. Excuse Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably a rocky start lmao 🗿🗿

It's Monday. I just walked into home room, our teacher, Kakashi Hatake, is always late, so the room is filled with loud chatter.

" Hey Bassui, where's Niko?"

" She isn't here yet, probably woke up late."

I nodded as I sat down. That was a time to time thing. Niko had a slight obsession with Kakashi-sensei, but her parents told her that she needs to calm down, and she has. Now she's late two days a week, but she's still waiting for the silver hair dye to come out.

I heard the door open, and here came Niko.

" Sorry that I'm extra late, my parents were freaking out."

Me and Bassui looked at each other.

" Why? What happened? "

Niko made a weird face at us.

" What do you mean what happened? Haven't you heard of the kidnappings?"

" What?!"

" Excuse me? "

My jaw dropped. Kidnappings? In this area? We were in a generally good neighborhood, so a lot of bad things didn't normally happen here.

" I'm going to ask the three W's. When, where, and who?"

" 5 kids, just two days ago. 13-14 year olds. Near the park. "

Niko sat down and got her books out. I was about to speak but-

" Hello students! Sorry that I was late, I saw an old man who needed help picking out cucumbers!"

Everyone groaned. No one really knows why he's always late, but he makes up the lamest excuses. He continued.

" By now I'm sure that all of you have heard about the recent kidnappings, but if you haven't, well, surprise I guess."

Some of us chuckled.

" Now, since these kidnappings are probably going to get more frequent, tomorrow, if you're being picked up by car, the driver will need to come with you back into the school so we can confirm who they are."

Oh. Well that made sense, but I'm not sure how Sasuke will react, he doesn't really like getting out of the car. The day went on, I didn't say anything to Sasuke as we rode home, but all night, I was awake, wondering who was kidnapping kids.

...

The next morning, Kakashi-sensei came in early. he sat at his desk and looked at us.

" A brother and sister went missing last night, both 15. Now, I don't mean to worry you guys, but it seems that whoever this is, is making their way up, so be careful when you're out, okay?"

Yes's and yeah's passed through out the room. Maybe I can ask Uncle Faguku about it, he is head of the police station.

The rest of the day was tense, no one got yelled at, no one made little comments, overall it was a quiet day. I walked out to the parking lot and leaned against Sasuke's car.

He had his window down with smoke coming out. He put down the passenger one.

" What are you doing? Get in."

" They want you to come in."

He took a drag.

" Just me?"

" Well no, they want everyone's drivers to come in."

Another drag.

" Why?"

" Have you heard about the kidnappings?"

Another drag.

" Mmhmm."

" They want to make sure you are who you say you are."

He was silent. Then he mumbled,

" Well you come back everyday, don't you? Well I guess that makes sense."

He put the windows up and opened his door. He stood in front of me and put his cigarette out. He was only an inch taller than me, but he was short compared to the other Uchiha men.

" Are we going?"

I looked at him up and down, he wore sunglasses, a tight black t-shirt with black skinny jeans that had holes on the knees, and white shoes.

" Do you have something to wear over it?"

He crossed his arms, rising his sunglasses and an eyebrow.

" Is there a problem with my outfit?"

" No, trust me, you look good, but maybe just a little too good? "

He smirked and I got nervous. Great, now he's going to tease me.

" Aww, Kozu thinks I look good. Does he want me to cover up so I don't embarrass him in front of his little girl friend?"

Sasuke normally didn't tease, but when he did, it was horrible. I covered my face with my hands, I knew that I was blushing. I didn't like Niko like that! Sasuke grabbed my wrists and leaned down, staring at me.

" Come on, let's go before people start thinking I kidnapped you."

He let go and started to walk towards the entrance, I jogged next to him and looked over. I'm not incestuous or anything, but Sasuke really is good looking, most Uchiha are ( not Uncle Fugaku though), but I think Sasuke is gorgeous. I guess he was born with more genes from Aunt Mikoto, so he looks a little feminine, along with his figure. He's lean and muscular with a slightly hourglass shape. Oh jeez, I should probably stop talking.

As we both walked down the hallways, multiple people gawked at Sasuke. He didn't like it, but hey, who could blame them? There was a line starting from the main office, it was pretty long, but we should only have to wait for a couple minutes. Most students went home already, so anyone else are either in clubs, tutoring, or training. I'm in the book club ( yeah I know, it's nerdy), but we only have meetings on Fridays. 

We both leaned against the lockers, Sasuke was looking around. I forgot he went here. I looked at him.

" Do you have anywhere to be?"

" No. After picking you up we were going to go to Sui's house so I can get my notes back, but I can get them tomorrow."

" Sorry."

" No problem, don't worry about it."

" I know that you went to Sound for like, 3 years, but did anything like this happen?"

He looked at me from the corner of his eye.

" All the fucking time, and even worse. You know that I really don't talk about it, but you're okay, so I'll tell you. That school is terrible; drugs, gangs, murder, you name it-it was there."

He kept his voice low as the line moved up.

" Why did you leave Konoha?"

" I needed to get away from someone."

Oh. Just by his tone, I knew that I had to stop talking. I forgot that I shouldn't ask that. He was 14 when he left, I was 11. We weren't really close back then, but Itachi told me that he needed to go away for a while. 4 years. He was gone for 3 years. We were all worried sick, but he came back with Taka, and we all noticed that something changed. I'm pretty sure that no one has confronted him about it, because they're too nervous, but maybe one day, he'll tell us what all happened. We moved up to the desk.

The receptionist was looking down at her paper.

" Child's name?"

" Kozu Uchiha."

" Your name?"

" Sasuke Uchiha."

As she got done scribbling down our names, she looked up and let out a small gasp. I rolled my eyes, here we go.

" O-oh, o-okay, can I-I have y-you're ID p-please?"

Sasuke reached into his pocket and handed his ID to her, her face got redder.

" T-thank y-you. You c-can go n-now."

He took it back, making sure to avoid her fingers. We turned around and walked back to the car. 

" Do I have to do this again tomorrow too?"

" No, I don't think so."

The rest of the drive was silent.


	3. Dinners and Parties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes Shisui’s bad influence 👀

The week flew by, and by Sunday, 23 kids of all ages have been kidnapped. I asked Uncle Fugaku about it, but he didn't really say anything that I didn't know. We have a big family dinner on Sundays, and if you can't come, all the others spin a bottle, and whoever it lands on gets to tell you what to do until the next dinner. Shisui and Izumi are the only ones that have had this happen to them, but Sasuke has come close a couple times, along with Itachi.

It was 5:00 P.M., and we were all sat around the table, eating. Uncle Madara looked up at me.

" So, Kozu, how is school going? I know I haven't been home for most of this week, but that's what these dinners are for!"

He let out a hearty laugh.

" It's going just fine, though everyone is still tense because of the kidnappings."

Aunt Mikoto cut in.

" It truly is horrible. Fugaku dear, do you and your men have any leads yet?"

" Actually, yes. We believe that it's a white male, around 6'7, weighs 220 lbs. Probably very muscular, since he can take 17 year olds."

Everyone went silent again. I looked up, chewing my last piece of steak to find Shisui looking at me. I slightly cocked my head to the side, wondering what he wanted. He lifted up a finger, pointed to his food, then his wrist, and up to his mouth. Oh, he wanted to talk after dinner. I nodded, and drank the rest of my water.

When everyone was finished, I headed over to Shisui.

" Hey, what did you need?"

He looked around, pulled me close, and started to talk in a hushed voice.

" One of my friends just invited me to a party at his condo, asked if I wanted to bring someone, thought of you, and boom, now we're here. So what do ya say? You wanna go?"

" Shisui, it's a school night."

" I know, but you haven't been to a party for a while, right?"

" Okay okay, I'll go, but we have to be back by 12, okay?"

" Totally! I understand, you need your rest, but you also need your fun! Come on let's go!

" Hold it."

We both stood frozen. Shisui turned his head, and chuckled nervously.

" Hey Sas, what's up?"

" Don't play dumb, I heard the whole conversation. I could care less about you two going out to party, but you need to be careful. Keep an eye on Kozu, and Kozu?"

I turned to look at him.

" Be cautious at ALL times, if you don't know them, don't trust them. Make sure you smell your drinks to see if they're spiked."

" Alright, I'll be careful, Shisui will too. We're leaving now, bye!"

...

Sasuke's POV:

I watched them leave. I can't help but be anxious, I don't want them to get hurt. I went up the stairs to my room, and fell asleep.

...

Kozu POV:

We're at the party. It's loud, there's a lot of people, alcohol, and probably drugs. I love it. Now, I don't do the last two things, but there's a lot of other things to do at a party. We danced, sang, and played games. Shisui crashed a golf cart into this huge pine tree, and fell into the koi pond. I won the title as " The Ping Pong God" and even got a crown with ping pong balls hot glued to the top. Great party, but we ended up coming home around 3...whoops.

...

Three more kids got kidnapped, and the school is starting to set more precautions. Sasuke's car broke down, so I'm not sure how I'll get home. I live too far away from the bus stop, and I really don't want to walk home by myself. By the end of the day, I've pumped myself up enough to walk home. As I walk out of the entrance, I see Sasuke leaning against a orange truck. I cringed at how it got brighter as I walked up to him.

" I thought that your car broke down?"

" It did."

" Well, then who's truck is this? You didn't steal it, right?"

" Just get in the back."

We both hop in, and I am now aware that there is someone else in the car. He turns back, looking at me, his blue eyes staring at me. He's smiling at me, and I take notice of his sunny blonde hair. His voice is raspy, but smooth.

" Hey there! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you!"

He holds out his hand, I shake it.

" Nice to meet you too, I'm Kozu."

" Kozu? That's a catchy name! Better than Naruto..."

" Shut up Dobe, your name is fine, now start driving."

Naruto immediately looked at Sasuke when he started talking, like Sasuke was the only person he's ever seen. I saw something in their eyes when they looked at each other, I'll have to ask him later.

We're halfway home when Naruto pulls into a gas station.

" I'm gonna go in, Kozu, would you like anything?"

" No, thanks."

" Ok, what about you S'uke? You want anything?"

" No."

" Alright! I'll be back in a couple minutes."

But before he got out, he leaned close to Sasuke, too close for a friend. Then Naruto suddenly pulled back and ran into the store. It was quiet. I leaned on the arm rest between the seats.

" Is he your boyfriend?"

" I don't know, is he?"

" I wonder if Itachi knows, maybe I can ask him."

" Hn."

" I'll take that as a yes."

It went silent again.

" Wow, I can't believe you have a boyfriend. I didn't even know that you were gay. Who else knows? How long have you guys been together? Did-"

" SHUT UP."

Sasuke twisted around in his set to look at me, his face flushed pink.

" Yes, I'm gay. You're the only person who knows. We've been together for almost 5 months. Oh my god! Why are you so nosy? Can't you mind your own fucking business?"

I burst out laughing.

" That's what you get for saying Niko was my girlfriend!"

He huffed and turned back around. A couple seconds later Naruto got back in the truck.

" What's wrong Sas? You look upset?"

" Nothing."

..

The rest of the ride, me and Naruto talked. He's very energetic, funny, and extremely nice, I'm happy that Sasuke found him.

Naruto parked at the end of our driveway, and we all got out. I didn't get a good look at the rest of him before, but let me say, I was kind of shocked. Huge guy, like, muscles galore, but not a disturbing amount.

He's tall, maybe 6'5. He's got big hands and broad shoulders. This, he is the definition of masculinity. When Naruto and Sasuke stood by each other, it's like comparing a scooter to a truck. I stood there for a minute and gawked. It was obvious who topped, no doubt in my mind.

" Well, it was nice meeting you Kozu, maybe I'll see you here soon."

" Y-ya, maybe."

Sasuke looked at me.

" Turn around."

I was confused at first, but then it hit me.

Oh. _Oh_. _**Ohhhhhhhh**_.

I started to snicker as I turned around. I heard a single soft wet sound before hearing Sasuke say goodbye. He grabbed me by the arm and started to drag me up the driveway.

" Bye guys!"

I waved back at Naruto. Oh yeah, I can't wait to see what happens.


	4. Wise Weasel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love some fluff tbh
> 
> I FINALLY FIGURED OUT HOW TO USE THIS FUCKING SITE AND ITS POSTING SYSTEM
> 
> Short chapter tho

Itachi's POV:

I'm going to pick up Kozu today. Sasuke told me that he's been acting odd ever since his car broke down. I wonder....did they possibly get into a fight? Did Sasuke or Kozu say something offensive? I'll ask Kozu when I pick him up, although there is the chance that he doesn't tell me anything, we don't talk much. I just have to remind myself that this is for Sasuke, it'll make him happy, and I don't mind Kozu at all.

I hurry and find a spot before I get out. I watch as Kozu walks out of the entrance, he glances around until his eyes land on me, he seems surprised.

" Hi Itachi, why are you here?"

" Oh, did Sasuke not tell you? I'm picking you up today."

" O-oh, okay."

He gives me a nervous smile as he sits in the passenger seat. I start the car and drive.

" Listen, Sasuke has been worried about you. I'm not sure what happened, but I would like to talk about it. Don't worry, I won't say anything to Sasuke unless you tell me to."

I heard Kozu gulp, I turned down the volume to listen to him.

" Well, a couple weeks ago, you know how Sasuke's car broke down, right?"

Oh, he seems so anxious.

" Yes, I remember."

" Well, he came to pick me up with one of his friends, whom I have never met before."

" Really? Did his friend say something to you? Who was it? I might know them."

" No no no, he was really nice, and fun to talk to, and I don't feel comfortable saying his name. Sasuke might get mad."

" He? Never mind that, anyways, so what made you so upset?"

" I don't know. I think what it is, is that I just met him, but...he seemed to know Sasuke a lot better than me. I feel like I'll be replaced, so I've just been trying to distance myself so maybe it won't hurt as much."

I glanced over at him.

" You're jealous. Unlike most people your age, you don't crave attention from any and everybody, but you want attention from Sasuke, don't we all? Sasuke did the same thing with me you know? Since our father didn't really pay attention to him, he wanted to be around me, to teach him, heck, to be his friend. When he first met Kisame, he got so mad at me because we were so close... he didn't talk to me for weeks, and then he left. I just want you to know that you shouldn't blame yourself. You'll never be replaced, you'll always be Sasuke's favorite cousin, and he'll love you forever, Kozu."

By then I was parked in the driveway. I turned to him, his head down low. I looked up and saw Sasuke sitting on the porch, playing with his fingers. I nudged Kozu.

" Go to him, he's waiting."

He lifted his head, opened the door, went up to Sasuke, and hugged him. I smiled to myself. What a great kid.

Later that night, after dinner, Sasuke came into my room and sat next to me.

" Thanks again Itachi."

" No problem, I enjoyed talking to him. He seemed to take my advice."

He put his head on my shoulder.

" You really are a wise weasel, aren't you?"

I chuckled.

" I suppose so."


	5. Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some backstory 😌

Sasuke's POV:

_* When he was 14*_

_It happened again. When I saw him, this overwhelming feeling passed through my whole being. I had all the symptoms. Flushed cheeks, nervousness, oh god, even the retched butterflies. I don't know what to do...what can I do? I'm far too shy to even have a casual conversation with him. What is wrong with me? Why do I like him, a boy?_

_His deep blue eyes, his sunshine yellow hair, his tanned skin. His personality. He's so kind, and caring, and positive. How could I ever tell him, we're complete opposites. When we do talk, we always fight. I don't like fighting with him, but he seems to enjoy it._

_Puberty hit us all, but Naruto is the only one who got it good. Each day he seems to get more muscular, and his voice gets deeper. Though he still acts like an idiot child, but I guess he still is. And it's part of his charm._

_I need to do something._

_Anything..._

_Leave._

_I need to leave._

_I need to forget._

_Forget them, these feelings...him._

_..._

_Naruto's POV:_

_I enjoy everyday. As long as I see him, even if it's once, my day gets better. I know it isn't normal, but he gives me this feeling, a good one. We don't talk a lot...though I wish we could. When we do, we either fight or I stumble with my words. He must think I'm stupid. Jeez! Once I see him, he's all that I can think about. I want him to be my bride one day, even if he's a guy. God, that was really cheesy!_

_I can't remember what it's called, but it starts with a p. Pib? Puyt? No, puberty! Yeah! We're all going through puberty, and I can already see how much I'm changing. Pervy Sage has been letting me workout more and more, I even started boxing! But him. I swear, he gets prettier everyday. He kinda looks like a girl, but I don't mind at all. He's snarky, and rich, but that doesn't have anything to do with it! He's extremely smart, close to Shikamaru. He's quiet most of the time, and his temper gets worse when his fangirls annoy him. I've only see his small smirks and smiles, and I hope one day I'll be able to make him laugh. I want to be the one he smiles for._

_..._

_Sasuke's POV:_

Itachi introduced me to his friend Kisame. He's a creepy shark looking dude, but he seems to make Itachi happy, so I won't complain. I'm in my room, packing only what I need. My Uncle Obito offered to take me in, plus he lives in Sound, which is away from here.

I got a text that he's here, and I hurry down the stairs, I don't want anyone but mom to know. But before I can go, Itachi stops me.

" Sasuke? What are you doing? Where are you going?"

" Away."

With each second I saw Itachi getting more angry and confused.

" What do you mean away? Sasuke, you can't leave."

" Yes I can, and I will."

" Sasuke."

" Uncle Obito and Aunt Rin are taking me in, don't worry, they'll take care of me."

"...Can you at least tell me why?"

" I need to get away from someone...for a while. I'll be back when I'm ready. Goodbye, Itachi."

He stayed silent as I walked to the car. We drove off, heading to Sound.

...

Naruto's POV:

I'm hurt. My heart hurts. He left. Gone. My happiness dropped really low, and I'm not as sunny, that's what people say.

It's been 4 weeks, and I've decided, that I'm going to better myself. I'll train more, I'll get smarter, I'll experience new things, make new friends, and become friendlier. So when he comes back, I'll get to know him, and I'll show him how much I've changed...for him.

...

Sasuke's POV:

It's been a year, but from the second week, I could already tell that this was a horrible place. I made three friends, Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo. Suigetsu is loud and cocky, Karin is always on me, and Juugo is very quiet and kind. Suigetsu and Karin fight like cats and dogs, and Juugo sometimes has psychotic breaks, which I can supposedly ease. 

There are a few others, like Tayuya, Sakon and Ukon, and Kimmimaru. Though Kimmimaru is dying from a rare bone disease, so Juugo needs lots of support. Our creepy biology teacher, Orochimaru, likes me a bit too much. I don't like him at all, plus, he runs an illegal drug gang along with doing freak surgeries.

Without him around, I hardly have anything to worry about. In this town, you can either be smart, or stupid, and depending on which one you are, it is decided if you use, or if you will be used. I've taken multiple martial art classes, and I've developed a hobby for knives and surprisingly, dancing and ballet.

I don't really look at myself, but Suigetsu teases me about my height. I don't know how tall I am, but it doesn't matter because I can kick anyone's ass.

...

Obito's POV:

Sasuke has changed, a lot. Before he came here, he was a quiet and shy kid, only talking when talked to. Fugaku trained his kids like dogs. But now, he's cold. Still doesn't talk much, but he can hurt your feelings with just a few words. Others might consider him strict and heartless, but deep down he's soft and caring. He's starting to look like Mikoto more and more, he's definitely gonna break some hearts, I bet he already has!

...

Sasuke's POV:

Its been 3 years, and a lot has gone on. I'm back in Konoha, in 11th grade. I've gotten closer to my younger cousin, Kozu, so I've been driving him to and from school.

As soon as I saw him , almost all of my hard work flew out the window. The look in his eyes pierced straight through my heart, I knew I was blushing. Before we made eye contact, I looked at him. Damn, he's hot.

He stepped close to me. He looked all over me.

" Sasuke."

His voice was a lot deeper than the last time we talked, which didn't end well.

_" N-Naruto."_

_Shit! I stuttered. I can't believe I stuttered! My voice was strong, but I stuttered!_

_" Its been a couple years, huh? How about we catch up, I missed you."_

_" Yeah, sure, let's do that."_

...

_Naruto's POV:_

_Sasuke is back! I couldn't believe it when Kiba told me! He pointed behind me, and there I saw him. It was a mistake calling him pretty back then, because he's fucking gorgeous. We looked at each other, his eyes were still captivating. I started to study his appearance. Soft shoulders, pale neck, hourglass shape, wonderful thighs, long legs, soft pink pouty lips, button nose, sharp eyes, so over all, fucking beautiful._

_We had a brief talk and then we walked away together. I'll make him mine, for sure._

_..._

_Sasuke's POV:_

Present 

"...suke. Sasuke!"

I jolted up and looked over. Naruto had his hands on my shoulders.

" Sasuke? Are you alright? You kinda spaced out."

" Yeah, sorry. I was remembering something."

Naruto slipped his hands down to my waist.

" You're cute when you doze off."

Next thing I knew, his lips were on mine. I pulled my arms up and wrapped them around his thick neck, he pulled me into his lap. He bit my bottom lip softly, wanting to get in. His tongue kept pressing against mine, and I couldn't help but moan.

" Ah."

Naruto laid back with me on top, and started to squeeze my ass, making me grind into him. We broke the kiss for air, but he went for my neck, licking and biting.

" Naruto. Y-you have to be easy- ah!"

I normally didn't let him go near my neck, but today he caught me off guard. I bit my lip, trying to be quiet. He moved up to my ear.

" If you keep being so quiet, I guess I'm gonna need to do a little more, huh?"

He pulled away after biting my ear lobe. He sat back up and turned me around, locking his legs around mine so I couldn't get up.

" Dobe, what are you doi- Oh! N-no! I-I."

He started to rub my nipples. I've never let him do that, I knew that it would drive me crazy.

" Wow Sas, no wonder why you wouldn't let me touch them, you're so sensitive."

" N-Naruto, I-I can't, ah! Ngh. Hah!

I threw my head back onto his shoulder. He was pinching now, and began to kiss my ear. I gripped his arms, trying to take control, but I only ended up making him tug harder. He let one go, so he can cup me through my jeans. 

" Grind on me Baby."

I didn't want to embarrass myself, but I did anyways. I started to roll my hips as he kept playing with my nipples. By now I couldn't stop moaning.

" You're so hot Sas. You're doing so good for me."

Just as I was about to reply, my phone started to ring. Naruto growled and stopped to reach it, and put it up to his ear.

" Hello?"

**" Hi. Who are you and why do you have Sasuke's phone?"**

" Sorry, I'm a friend, he asked me to answer it for him. I'll give it to him now."

He passed the phone to me.

" Yes, hello?"

" Hey Sas! Are you coming for dinner? It's almost 5 and Kozu keeps saying that you won't make it."

" Shit! I completely forgot about that! Fuck, alright, I'm coming now, thanks Shisui. Yeah, bye." 

I hung up as I went to stand up, but I quickly got yanked back down.

" Naruto! Let go! I need to leave before it's too late."

" I know, but if you would have moved, you would've fell."

I looked down as Naruto unwrapped his legs.

" Oh, I forgot about that."

He chuckled as he pulled me up.

" Seems like you're forgetting a lot of stuff today."

he followed behind me as I went to the door to grab my stuff. I turned around and kissed him.

" I need to go, I'll talk to you later, bye."

" Alright Babe, bye!"

I walked to my car and flew down the road.

...

Kozu's POV:

Sasuke is 8 minutes late, almost as late as Shisui's time. Everyone has already started to eat, but we stop once we hear Sasuke entering the room. He quietly sits down and looks at his plate. Uncle Fugaku speaks up.

" Where were you."

" A friends house."

I put my chin in my hand and leaned against the table, but then I noticed it, and it seemed like Aunt Mikoto saw it as well.

" Oh my! Sasuke, is that a hickey?"

Sasuke's hand immediately shot up to his neck before anyone else could see.

" A hickey? Mother, please, out of everyone here, you think that I'd have a hickey?"

By now everyone was looking between Aunt Mikoto and Sasuke, and by his face I can tell he's trying to tell her to stop. I jumped in.

" Yeah Aunt Mikoto, if Sasuke had a hickey, I would know who did it, but I don't! So Sasuke couldn't possibly have a hickey!"

It seems to have worked, I think she got the hint.

" Oh ho ho, silly me! Maybe I saw a bug bite, it has been quite warm this month!"

But Itachi and Shisui weren't fooled. Since they were on either side of Sasuke, they both pulled down an arm and leaned in. It was on Itachi's side.

" Sasuke. Who did it?"

He put his hands up.

" I swear, it's a bug bite Itachi! A bug bite!"

Suddenly Uncle Madara stood behind Sasuke, as he held his neck and looked closer.

" But nephew, last time I checked, bug bites didn't have sharp incisor marks around the outside."

Sasuke flushed a light pink. There was no way I could help him now. Shisui's face lit up.

" OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! I KNOW WHO IT WAS! I KNOW!

A look of dread flashed across Sasuke's face before covering it with his hands.

" THE GUY ON THE PHONE! IT WAS THE GUY ON THE PHONE! HOLY SHIT SAS! THE GUY ON THE FUCKING PHONE!" 

The room went silent. Me and Sasuke had our heads down, Shisui's mouth was wide open, while everyone else stared at Sasuke.

"Guy?"

"Guy?"

"Guy?"

Aunt Mikoto didn't say anything, and Uncle Obito looked bored.

" You guys didn't know?"

Everyone looked at Obito. Itachi asked what they were all wondering.

" You knew?"

" Of course I did. I lived with him for 3 years and never saw him bring home a girl, other than Karin."

Madara let go of Sasuke's neck.

" Let's spin the bottle."

...

Everyone except Sasuke sat at the circle table. A empty glass bottle sat in the middle, Uncle Madara stood up.

" We all know the rules."

And with that, he spun the bottle. Everyone obviously wanted it to be them, they all had the same goal. Who was this ' guy' that gave Sasuke a hickey? I really do hope it lands on me, I wouldn't use it to my advantage since I already know that it was Naruto.

The bottle came to a slow halt, landing right on Itachi. Sasuke looked up at the ceiling. 

" Fuck."


	6. Forecoming

Kozu's POV:

It's Wednesday now, and Uncle Fugaku's police squad finally caught the kidnapper. A guy named Kidomaru Spider. Everything about their profile was right except his race. They put him in prison for 21 years without parole. School has gone back to its normal state and everyone feels safer. I'm currently in math class listening to Asuma-sensei talk.

" I finished your math tests last night, so I'll be passing those back out. If you have any questions or concerns, come talk to me after class."

I looked over at Bassui as he worriedly put in head in his hands, but as usual, Niko had a look of confidence on her face. I'm good at math and so is Niko, but I'm worried about Bassui. He's never been the guy that understands variables. Oh, here comes my test now.

" Oh sweet! A 98%!"

I look over at Niko just as she gets her test.

" Aw man! a 87%!"

We both turn to Bassui, patiently waiting for him to tell us his grade.

" Well, I got uh, I got a 72%, so."

" It's okay Bassui, we can't all be smart like Mr. Uchiha over here."

" You can't blame me! It runs in the family!"

Bassui and Niko like teasing me about my family, even though they've never met them. As we hung out more and more, they kept adding things to the idea of my last name. Here's the list.

Uchiha's:

Are smart

Are pale

Love sweets

Are quiet

Like octopus

And like gray 

It goes on and on, and is still being updated today. Speaking of family, Sasuke has been slightly high tempered, more than he usually is. But my birthday is Friday, and as we get closer to it, he seems to be a little nicer. I'm turning 17 and I grew 3 more inches, taller than Sasuke! I'm not quite Shisui's and Itachi's height, (both are 6'2) but I hope I'll shoot up by the age of 20.

Sasuke got really mad when we all noticed. All of the men in our family are pretty tall, well, Uncle Fugaku is normal height, but Uncle Madara is a staggering 6'5. Though he doesn't brag about it, especially around Sasuke, his favorite...okay okay! I know what you're thinking! But I'm not jealous at all because he has a good reason! Uncle Madara's late little brother, Izuna looks almost the same as Sasuke, though his hair was longer in the back. Uncle Madara only has 2 grandsons to choose from, and I don't think he really likes Itachi, but I know he respects him. 

The next day goes on without a hitch.

...

I'm sleeping. I know that, but I still hear the door creak slowly. The light comes on and I'm tempted to cover my face with the blanket, but before I do-

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY KOZU!!!"

My eyes shoot open and I see everyone in my room except Uncle Fugaku and Obito, but I don't mind at all. Sasuke and Shisui come sit next to me while Shisui puts a party hat on my head and Sasuke puts a small stack of pancakes in front of me. 

" I should have seen this coming. Thank you everybody."

Everyone hugs me until Sasuke, Shisui, Uncle Madara, and Itachi are left. Uncle Madara pats me on the back before I can cut into my pancakes.

" Hurry up sport! Your Uncle Madara is taking you to school today!"

" Really!? But what about your work?"

He waved his hand up and down.

" It's perfectly okay! I don't mind taking you to school today, you're becoming a man in another year. Plus, employees can't fire their own boss!"

He busted out laughing.

" O-okay, I'll come down and let you know when I'm ready."

He nodded and left the room. I can finally eat! I took a bite and I felt my eyes go wide.

" Sasuke? Did you make these?"

He put his fist in front of his mouth, clearing his throat.

" I did. Why? Are the not baked all the way? Do they taste funny?"

" No! Oh my god Sasuke! They're amazing! I can't remember the last time I ate something that you made!"

He gave me a small smile and patted my head before he walked out. I heard Shisui bug him.

" You make Kozu and Itachi things but not me! That's it. When it's my birthday, I want a cake!"

" We'll see."

I could imagine Shisui doing his victory dance. Today's gonna be great.

As we were heading to school. Me and Uncle Madara were talking about a bunch of random things. When we were pulling in, Niko saw me through the window and waved at me, I did the same.

" Oho, is she your girlfriend?"

I groaned.

" No wonder Sasuke's your favorite! You both think he same!" 

He chuckled.

" Okay, a close friend then?"

" Yeah."

" And why haven't I met her yet? Actually, I don't recall meeting any of your friends! What's up with that? Is she your only friend? If so, that's okay. Itachi didn't really have any friends either."

" I just never thought about it. And I have friends! I'm not a total loser!"

He laughed.

" Alright alright! Go on to school, have a good time and happy birthday! I love you!"

I smiled at him before I got out the car. As I walked through the hallway, multiple people told me happy birthday, some even gave me presents. This is such a great school!

...

It was halfway through the day, Kakashi-sensei was lecturing us about the Japanese empire when there was a knock on the door. He walked over and opened it.

" Oh! What a pleasant surprise! I haven't seen you in a couple years, are you here for Kozu?"

There was a reply, but I couldn't tell who it was. I suddenly got nervous. Did I do something?

" Come on in then! I'm almost done with the lesson, they only have to do 2 more questions."

Everyone was murmuring, curious to see who it was, but as soon as I saw his pale leg, I knew that it was Sasuke.

Some girls gasped, along with some boys, but I just gave him a questioning look.

" Everyone, this is Sasuke Uchiha, one of my ex-students, and one of my smartest."

It was September, but it was pretty hot out, so Sasuke was wearing white shorts that went halfway down his thigh, a short dark blue tank top, and his white shoes. And he couldn't forget his gold rimmed sunglasses sitting on his head.

" Sasuke? Why are you here? Don't you have collage?"

" I finished everything for today, and I was offered the rest of the day off."

Kakashi-sensei pulled up a chair by the door.

" Where, just wait until he gets his questions done, then you can take him."

" Hn."

We both rolled our eyes, and Kakashi-sensei finished reading, then we got started on our questions.

What was a Samurai's lifestyle?

Damn. I always get stuck on that one. I was tapping my pencil on my cheek when I smelt rosemary and vanilla clog my nose. I looked up and saw Sasuke leaning over my shoulder.

" The Samurai were very respected men, but not because of their power."

We both looked at each other and then it finally clicked. I wrote down my answer and quickly finished the next one. I heard Sasuke's phone go off.

" Hang on Kozu, I need to take this."

He strides over to the door and goes into the hallway. Mostly everyone is done, and Kakashi is reading his book, so we start talking again. I look around and find a lot of people looking at me.

" Wow Kozu! Is he your brother?"

Another girl cut in.

" No way. Kozu-kun has dark brown hair, Sasuke-kun has black hair. Are you guys cousins?"

" Yeah."

" See! I knew it!"

Now the guys started talking.

" I'm not gay, but wow."

" I know, did you see his legs?"

" He's a total babe for a guy."

" I'd hit that."

I was starting to get uncomfortable, but Sasuke came back at the perfect time.

" Come on Kozu."

I nodded and started to pack up my stuff. Kakashi put down his book and turned to him.

" Bye Sasuke, it was good seeing you. Oh! And happy birthday Kozu!"

" Hn."

" Ah, thank you Kakashi-sensei!"

I waved at Niko and Bassui, who both had their mouths open. That's right! They've never seen my family before!

We walked out to the car and hopped in. It was only after we pulled out that actually had a question.

" Wait. Sasuke where are we going?"

" Well, since I've been told multiple times that I'm one of your favorite cousins, I decided that I'd pull you from school, take you to the mall, and let you get anything you want. Plus I've kinda been a dick this whole week."

" Oh, well thank you...but who is gonna pay for all of it? I know we're rich, but I have hardly any money, and I don't want to use yours."

" I'm happy to tell you that Madara volunteered to let us use his debit card. So no worries as long as we don't over charge it."

I covered my face with my hands. They're so nice!

...

We finally pulled into the mall. I found new headphones, some shirts, and books. We both agreed that we were hungry and went to the food court. We picked a table while Sasuke looked at all the restaurants.

" What do you want?"

" Um, how does Subway sound?"

He nodded and we headed over, ordering and taking our food. I got a meat filled sub while Sasuke got a salad with extra tomatoes.

A couple minutes later, a big guy in a muscle shirt came over and sat in the empty chair, looking at Sasuke.

" Hey there baby, I haven't seen a beauty like you before. I was wondering if you'd like to come over to our table so we can...get to know you."

He bit his lip, eyeing Sasuke up and down, but Sasuke didn't even look at him.

" I'm in a relationship, so if you could, I'd like for you to leave so I can eat."

The guy looked over at me for a second, and then went back to Sasuke.

" Well, it can't be this kid, so what are you worried about? I'd love to eat something too."

He licked his lips. I felt like puking, but I didn't say anything. I knew Sasuke could handle this. He let out a breath and turned to the guy.

" I don't feel like saying this again, so I won't. Fuck off. I'm not interested. Go back to your loser friends and annoy someone else."

He scoffed and went back to eating his salad, making the man turn red and march over to his friends.

" Wow."

" I hate guys like that."

I suddenly got curious.

" How did you and Naruto get together?"

Sasuke looked up at me.

" Lets just say that we have a lot of chemistry."

We finished eating and went to Kennywood after. Honestly? Best. Birthday. Ever.


	7. Let The Truth Be Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oho some NaruSasu ;))

Kozu's POV:

Well it's Sunday. After my birthday, Sasuke went right back to how he was. He snapped at Itachi a couple times, but after he introduces Naruto to everybody, I think he'll finally relax. You'd think that hiding something wouldn't effect Sasuke, but it clearly does. It's 4:30 and Sasuke went to go pick up Naruto. The chefs are getting the last dishes completed and ready to serve, so we're sitting at the table making small talk.

Uncle Madara and Obito seem interested, Aunt Mikoto and Shisui, along with Izumi are excited, but Uncle Fugaku looks like he's about to explode, and Itachi is putting up the " tough older brother" look. I'm just worried about how Uncle Fugaku will react. He never really payed attention to Sasuke, and he didn't even notice when he left, but that still didn't make him picky about his life.

The food is finally done and put on the table. Almost everyone is here, except Naruto and Sasuke. It's 4:55. One of the maids come into the room.

" Mr. Madara?"

" Yes?"

" Sasuke-kun and another man are here, shall I let them in the dining room?"

A slick smile popped onto his face. Here we go, this is it. I quickly glance at Itachi and Uncle Fugaku before Uncle Madara speaks again.

" Yes Yes, please do."

" Yes sir."

Uncle Madara claps his hands.

" Come on in you two! Don't be shy!"

The maid opens the door for Sasuke, whose cheeks are a light pink. Everyone turns in their seats, looking between Sasuke and the slightly open door.

As soon as Naruto stepped in, it was like the room suddenly got 10 times brighter. He chuckled at rubbed his neck.

" Hey everybody! It's been a while since I've seen some of you!"

The room went silent until Itachi let out a loud sigh of relief.

" Oh thank Kami. Oh my god, thank you."

We all turned to Itachi, well, at least everyone else except Aunt Mikoto and Uncle Fugaku. Uncle Obito's mouth was wide open.

" Man I was not expecting that!"

Uncle Madara stood and walked up to Naruto.

" Big fella, seems nice. Definitely strong."

Uncle Fugaku let out a grunt.

" Minato's boy, huh."

Naruto stepped beside Sasuke.

" Well, since some of you don't know me, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm happy to finally meet you all!"

Aunt Mikoto run up and hugged him.

" Oh I am so happy! So happy that it was you! Oh my, I haven't seen you in ages! You've gotten so handsome, and you still have that sunny personality of yours! No wonder Sasuke fell for you!"

" Mother, can you please calm down so we can eat?"

" Yes of course dear!"

Sasuke walked towards the table with Naruto following behind him, who pulled Sasuke's chair out for him. Izumi cooed.

" Aww! What a gentleman!"

Naruto smiled at her as Sasuke put a hand over his eyes and lowered his head.

" Can we just eat please?"

" Alright, how about we all calm down and enjoy our meal. Meanwhile, I don't think Mr. Uzumaki would mind if we asked him questions, right?"

Naruto smiled at him too.

" Yeah! If you're curious about me, ask anything you'd like!"

We all dig in, and I noticed Shisui glancing at Naruto.

" Are you the guy on the phone?"

Naruto looked over.

"Huh?"

" Were you the guy who answered the phone when I called?"

Naruto's eyes widened a little. He let out a nervous chuckle.

" Oh! Yeah that was me. Sorry if I seemed rude at all."

" No, you're good! But what I want to know is what you guys were really doing. I mean, Sasuke came back with a dark hickey, so I'd imagine-"

Sasuke spoke up.

" Shisui shut the fuck up. We are not going to talk about that, especially at the fucking dinner table!"

Shisui's hands shot up.

" Damn Sas! I'm sorry! He said we could ask, so I did! You kinda sounded like Aunt Mikoto."

Sasuke stabbed his steak as Naruto nudged him.

" C'mon S'uke, you know I wouldn't say something. You'd beat me up!"

He started laughing again. Man, he did that a lot. After a couple seconds, I thought about something.

" How could Sasuke beat you up? You're like 3 times bigger than him."

" He's like a Chihuahua. Yeah he's small, but he's feisty and can give you a good scare."

We both laughed as Sasuke seethed. Naruto's laugh must be contagious, even Uncle Madara is laughing! I looked over to Itachi.

" How do you know who Naruto is?"

He wiped his mouth with the napkin.

" Naruto and Sasuke would sometimes hang out, and would take turns going over each other's house. I really got to know him at Sasuke's graduation. Speaking of which, what are you in college for, Naruto?"

" Ah, I'm aspiring to be a teacher!"

" Oh? What subject?"

" Anything other than math, though I'm leaning towards English."

Both Itachi and Uncle Fugaku nodded.

" I bet you'll make a wonderful teacher, Naruto."

" Why not politics like your father?"

Naruto looked at Uncle Fugaku.

" Well, I've always wanted to help people, and I know by being mayor, that can help too, but my teachers are the ones who've help me develop as a person, and I know without them, I wouldn't be the person I am today." 

Uncle Madara had a huge smile on his face.

" I'm glad to see that you've found a man with a plan, Grandson."

...

Normal POV: 

By then everyone was done with their food, so Mikoto offered that they all go to the back patio. Naruto and Sasuke were on the love seat, Naruto's arm on the back around Sasuke. Obito and Izumi were talking to them.

" I thought you moved back to Australia with Kushina and Minato-sensei."

" I stayed because I really like it here, plus I had to get Sasuke to date me."

Naruto winked and pulled Sasuke closer.

" Hn."

Izumi gushed.

" You guys are so cute! How long have you guys been together?"

" Going on almost 2 years now."

" Wow! You must be a really good guy!"

Sasuke looked away and mumbled.

" He is."

They kept talking while everyone else was waiting for their turn.

...

Kozu's POV:

It was 7:00 when some of my younger cousins came out. Three of them, all 15.

" Hey Kozu, how's it going?"

" Good. Everyone is in a good mood because Naruto is here."

They all looked at me funny.

" Naruto? Who's that."

" Oh. Sasuke's boyfriend."

" Whaaaa- Sasuke-sama is gay?"

I forgot that most of us younger cousins look up to Sasuke and Itachi.

" I mean I guess. They're over there if you guys want to talk to them."

I pointed over to the love seat and watched as the all turned their heads, their mouths wide open. They rushed over.

" Sasuke-sama! Is it true that this guy's your boyfriend?"

" Are you really gay?"

" How come you didn't tell any of us?"

I instantly saw Sasuke shrink back, an annoyed look on his face. Naruto must have saw, because he immediately took over.

" Hey guys! You must be S'uke's cousins, right? I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and yes I am your cousin's boyfriend."

One of them crossed their arms.

" Oh yeah? Then prove it. I dare you to kiss him."

A huge grin spread onto his face.

" A dare? I mean, it'll be risky but I don't mind."

Sasuke was getting redder by the second.

" No Naruto! Not in front of everyone! I won't le-"

But he couldn't finish his sentence because Naruto grabbed his chin and kissed him.

...

Sasuke's POV:

He didn't let me finish, and next thing I knew, Naruto's lips were on mine. I can't let anyone see, it's already bad enough that my cousins dared him. Naruto never backs down from a dare. I put my hands on his shoulders and tried to push him away, but who am I kidding? Like Kozu said, Naruto is 3 times my size. He could pick me up without breaking a sweat!

He finally backed off and I knew Rinyui and the others were staring. My face felt incredibly hot, I looked down and heard Kozu.

" Hey look! Is that a white-billed crow?!"

Everyone looked at where he was pointing, but he was looking at me. He winked and nodded towards the house. I nodded back and grabbed Naruto's hand, going straight to my room. I locked the door and turned to him.

" I-I know that you always do dares, but- but you shouldn't have kissed me!"

Naruto stood up and slipped his hands around my waist. He leaned down to my ear.

" I was thinking about kissing you anyways, you looked so cute blushing like that."

He kissed my again, and licked my lips, asking to be let in. He didn't listen, so why should I? I thought he would give up, but he bit me bottom lip, causing me to open my mouth. He pressed his tongue to mine as I tangled my fingers in his hair. I don't want him to win but...he clearly has the advantage.

" Mhm."

We separated for air, I can't let him get me off guard. He pulled me right up against him, as he started to squeeze my ass.

" God, you're so hot."

" Hn."

I looked away as he kissed my cheek and put his chin on my head.

" Your family is still nice, Shisui seems like a cool guy.

" They seem to like you."

" Yeah, that's good. I wouldn't want them to ban you from seeing me. Though I hardly doubt that'd stop me."

He let out a hearty laugh. What is he doing to me? Even though we're together, he still gives me funny feelings. I wish I had enough courage to tell him...

...

Kozu's POV:

After a couple minutes, everybody came to the conclusion that my outburst must have scared the crow, causing it to fly away before anyone else could see. They really like birds, so I knew that it'd distract them from Naruto and Sasuke. 

They came back and hurried to Uncle Madara.

" Um, thanks for having me over Mr. Uchiha, it was a pleasure to meet you and your family."

" Oh just call me Madara! It was wonderful meeting you too! I hope we'll be seeing more of you often now, since Sasuke doesn't have to hide you away anymore."

They both laughed and shook hands, then they went over to Izumi and Uncle Obito.

" Bye guys! I had fun talking to you Izumi! And it was nice to see you again Obito!"

Naruto and Uncle Obito hugged, leaving me, Aunt Mikoto, Uncle Fugaku, Shisui, and Itachi left.

" Hey Itachi, thanks for being so cool about everything!"

" I don't mind at all Naruto, I'm very happy to know that you're with my brother."

They both went in for a hug. Naruto shook Shisui's hand and turned to Aunt Mikoto and Uncle Fugaku.

" It was good seeing you guys again."

" Oh Naruto! Do you have to leave so soon?"

" I'm afraid so, sorry."

" Why don't you move in? God knows we have plenty of space."

" Thank you for the offer Mrs. Uchiha, but I worked pretty hard for my apartment, plus it's really nice."

" Well alright...just make sure that you come back soon."

" Don't worry, I will. I'll bug S'uke until he finally caves."

" Hn."

They hugged and Naruto shook hands with Uncle Fugaku. Now it was my turn.

" Hey Kozu! Thanks for helping us out back there!"

" No problem, I think we both don't want Sasuke to be mad at us."

We laughed as Sasuke grabbed his keys.

" I'll be in the car, waiting until you two are done talking like I'm not here."

" Aw Babe, we're sorry."

" Save it."

Sasuke walked away as Naruto pouted.

" Your cousin is so mean sometimes."

" Really? I mean, he's shouted a couple times, but he's never really been mean to me before."

" Oh you should have seen him in school. We fought like cats and dogs."

He let out a breath.

" Okay, well Kozu, I'll see ya later. Keep those grades up and maybe I'll take you somewhere cool, yeah?"

" Alright! Sounds fun Naruto, I'll see you later."

He turned around and waved at everyone. What a cool guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should there be a Naruto and Kozu friendship soon??


	8. Harm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS
> 
> Abuse, blood, violence, homophobia, humiliation, and others
> 
> Do not recommend for those with weak stomachs or trauma
> 
> Go to the first set of three dots to skip or “ I just have fainted”

Sasuke's POV:

_It hurt to breathe._

I knew that I was on the floor.

I'm in pain.

_Crack_

I gasped out. My side hurt.

A heavy height pressed down on the same spot.

" You're a disgrace to our family name."

_Thud. Thud. Thud_

_He's kicking me._

I wanted to get up...to fight...

But I just _couldn't_.

" You will never be like Itachi, like an Uchiha."

_Snap_

The pain was _excruciating_.

I wanted to scream.

I wanted to apologize.

_I wanted to cry._

But I won't.

I won't show him how weak I am, because he already knows.

"And you're a fag. You like men. Uchihas do not like men."

He grabbed my hair, bringing me to his face.

" Pack your bags tonight, you'll be leaving tomorrow morning."

He punched me and let go, dropping me back on the floor.

" You will be stripped of your Uchiha title. You are no longer one of us, I'm disowning you. I don't want to see you again after tomorrow. Understand?"

I swallowed, feeling the blood rush down my throat.

" Yes."

I struggled to stand, but I eventually made it to my room. I had a broken rib.

I changed out of my bloody clothes and started to pack what I needed.

I sat on my bed. I didn't know what to do, who would ever take me in?

_Naruto_.

The name brought tears to my eyes.

I knew he was the only one I could go to, the only one I trust to be by right now.

I called him, hoping that he would answer. It was 12 o'clock.

_" Sasuke?"_

" H-hi."

_" Baby, what's wrong."_

" I-I need y-you." 

_" Okay baby, what do you need from me?"_

" I-I have n-no where e-else t-to g-go."

I couldn't hold it in anymore.

I broke down in quite sobs.

_" Sasuke, baby, listen to me. What happened? Are you alright? Do I need to come get you?"_

" I'm b-being kicked out."

_" Shh, it's okay Sas, it's okay. When do you have to leave?"_

" T-tomorrow m-morning."

_" Okay, I'm gonna come and pick you up. Do you have your stuff packed?"_

" Y-yes."

_" Okay, I'm coming Sasuke."_

" T-thank yo-u."

_" Anything for you Sas."_

I hung up and tried to stop my sobs.

I don't deserve him, not at all.

I got my bags and quietly went to Kozu's room, cracking his door open and stepping in.

I lent down and kissed his forehead. I'll miss him. I went to Itachi's room next, wanting to see his face before I left.

I then went down stairs and grabbed paper and a pen. I wrote a note explaining that I had to leave for something, and I didn't know when I would be back.

I saw car lights outside and grabbed my keys, leaving them on the stand by the door before locking it behind me.

Naruto stood outside his car, and watched me.

I limped pathetically over to him, almost falling before he caught me.

" How could he do this?"

He wrapped me up in his arms as I cried, letting everything out that I had bottled up since tonight.

He sat me in the passenger seat and strapped me in, kissing my cheek.

" We need to get you to the hospital, I think your rib is broken."

" N-no, I don't n-need-"

" Sasuke, you need medical attention, now."

He sat in his seat, throwing my bags in the back, and pulled out.

...

I must have fainted, because when I opened my eyes again, Naruto was crying on my hand.

His usually sunny face was now pale, he had dark bags under his eyes.

" How...how l-long have I been out?"

He sniffed, kissing the top of my hand.

" Turns out that you had three broken ribs. They had to get all the bone fragments out, so surgery took 4 hours."

My eyes widened, 4 hours!

" W-what time is it?"

" 5 A.M."

" Oh my god, I'm so sorry Naruto. You've hardly had any sleep, and I called you in the middle of the night, and I shouldn't of ever called you at all-"

" Don't you dare say that!"

His outburst made me wince, his grip tightened on my hand as he hugged me carefully.

" I am so happy that you called me. If you didn't, you could've bled out. So don't you dare blame yourself for this, okay?"

" N-Naruto..."

He kissed me, then pressed his forehead to mine.

" I told you, I'd do anything for you Sasuke, that includes waiting 4 hours for you to be safe."

He smiled at me, and I started to cry.

He held me and kissed me, even though I was a complete mess. He cared about me.

I'm so in love with him.


	9. Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit more focused on Sasuke now

Sasuke's POV:

I watched tiredly as Naruto talked about the time he broke his nose. The doctor had came in a little over an hour ago, saying that the earliest that I could leave would be in three or five days. I of course told him that I couldn't stay out of school that long, but he wanted to monitor my healing before he was sure I could be discharged.

He gave me pills for the pain, and my eyes started to get heavy.

" So Kiba caught it, and then he ran like two meters away from me saying, ' Catch this one too!'"

" Mhm."

" So I'm watching as the football gets closer, and I spread my arms out to catch it, but next thing I know, BOOM!"

He chuckled.

" Flew right into my face, Kiba said I flipped from the impact!"

I yawned.

" Dobe."

Then there was a knock on the door. Naruto narrowed his eyes and spoke.

" Come in."

Two men from the police force stepped in, bowing and standing up straight.

I straightened myself and looked directly at them.

" State your business."

The taller one spoke, clearing his throat as he grabbed a paper from his pocket.

" As of last night, Fugaku Uchiha has been approved of disowning you. As of now, any rights that you had from being an Uchiha has been taken back unless he dies or they rename you."

I sighed, nodding.

" I understand, anything else?" 

He pulled another paper out, handing it to me.

" If you wish, you can fill this paper out for a new last name."

" Do you have a pen?"

He blushed as he looked at me, but nonetheless, he got out a pen and handed it to me.

Naruto looked at me, smirking.

" Are you gonna take my last name?"

" In your dreams."

Naruto sputtered, turning red.

" W-what?! Why not?!"

I started to fill out the form.

" A little bit after I met Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo, we decided that if anything happened, we could take Taka as our last name, which Juugo was the first."

Naruto put a hand on his chin.

" I see, that was smart I guess."

I handed everything back to the officer.

" Everything should be there."

He nodded, and studied the paper.

" You are now Sasuke Taka, is that correct?"

" Yes."

" Alright Mr. Taka, I'll take this to the court and get it registered. I hope you feel better, goodbye."

They both headed out, quietly shutting the door behind them.

" I still think you should've taken my name."

" Dobe."

...

Kozu's POV: 

I woke up to yelling, which didn't happen often.

I got up and got dressed, then ran down the stairs to see Shisui and Izumi holding back Itachi as Uncle Madara hugged a sobbing Aunt Mikoto. Uncle Fugaku looked stone faced.

I turned at Uncle Obito, a grave expression on his face.

" What happened?"

Itachi shouted.

" He did something completely ignorant, that's what happened!"

I looked at him, still confused.

" Where's Sasuke?"

Uncle Fugaku turned to me.

" I have disowned him, he is no longer part of this family."

I was shocked, how could he do that?

Aunt Mikoto looked like this was the first time she heard it. She wiped away her tears and stepped in front of Itachi.

" I've had enough of this, Fugaku. I am filing for a divorce."

The whole room went silent, Fugaku sneered.

" Please woman, why would you do that?"

" This marriage has been nothing but a waste of time, and now I see that. Disowning my son was the last straw."

" He was nothing but a failure from the start. He'll never be like any of us, he's absolutely useless in this family."

She shook her head, a tear running down her face.

" No, the only failure here is you. You were never his father, you were his abuser. If you would have had more sense, you could have seen that he did everything just to make you proud. But you pushed him away, making him feel like nothing."

She stood up straighter.

" I am taking my name back, we are taking our name back."

She turned to Itachi.

" I'll be busy at court, so I ask you, please find our love Itachi."

Itachi seemed to calm down, he nodded.

" Of course mother."

He turned to me.

" Get your shoes on, let's find Sasuke."

...

Naruto's POV: 

I was pressing kisses to Sasuke's hand, brushing his wrist with my thumb.

" It still hurts to see you like this."

He's been through so much, I'm just happy he's here with me.

Sasuke just woke up from a nap, so he was still drowsy.

I chuckled as he sluggishly rose his hand up to my face, pressing it against my cheek.

" Its...not your...fault."

He yawned, snuggling into the sheets more. He was adorable when he woke up.

I kissed his palm when I heard a classical song start playing.

Sasuke jolted up, hissing from the pain.

" You have my phone?"

I grabbed it from my pocket, looking at the caller ID.

" Yeah, it's Itachi."

I watched as the anxiety washed over him, his face turning even paler.

" Don't answer it."

" Nuh uh Sasuke, he needs to know, he's probably worried sick."

" Naruto don't you dare-"

I ignored him, bringing the phone up to my ear.

" Hello?"

" Naruto? Oh thank god, are you with Sasuke?"

" Yeah, he's here, he's okay."

" Oh, oh thank god."

I could hear the relief in his voice.

" Where are you guys?"

" The hospital..."

The worry came right back.

" What?! What happened? Oh god, is he- is he-"

" Itachi, calm down. He's okay, everything is fine."

I heard him take deep breaths, trying to calm down.

" Okay, I have Kozu with me, we'll be there in 10 minutes."

" Alright, we'll be here."

" Thank you Naruto."

He hung up, and I turned my direction to a frowning Sasuke.

I grabbed his hand and moved closer to him, kissing his forehead.

" Itachi and Kozu are coming, they'll be here soon."

He looked down and mumbled.

" I told you not to answer."

I had to stop myself from cooing, it's been 2 years and I still haven't completely broke down his walls.

" I know baby, but he's your big bro and he should know that you're in the hospital."

" Hn."

...

Itachi's POV:

Me and Kozu ran up to the receptionist's desk.

" Hello. Is there a Sasuke here?"

She looked up.

" Do you have a last name?"

I thought about it.

" Taka."

She looked down at her computer and started to type.

" And who are you two to him?"

" I'm his brother and he's his cousin."

She popped her gum and handed us visitor tags.

" Floor 2, room 567."

" Thank you."

I took the tags and handed one to Kozu. We headed to the elevator and started going up.

" Um, Itachi?..."

" Yes?"

" Why is Sasuke in the hospital? He couldn't of been mugged or something, he's too smart for that."

" I'm not sure, but if I have to guess, our father probably did something."

I felt rage start to fill me. Maybe it won't be bad, Sasuke is tough.

We finally get to the room and I knock.

" Come in."

I open the door, and the sight breaks me.

Sasuke is sitting up, a big band-aid on his cheek. I can see the bandages on his shoulder and bruises on his right arm.

He has tears in his eyes as he looks at me, I feel my own falling down my face as I rush to him.

I carefully wrap my arms around him, pulling him close and kissing his hair.

" Nii-san I-"

His voice is so small.

" I'm sorry Sasuke. I should have done something years ago."

" D-don't apolo-"

" No, I have to."

He hugs me back, resting his head on mine.

" I'm fine Itachi, Naruto took care of me."

Ah, that's right.

I turn to Naruto, he seemed nervous.

" Of course I did Sas! Why wouldn't I?"

I bowed deeply.

" Naruto-san, I can not express how grateful I am. I don't know how to repay you."

I could hear the swoosh of air as he flung his arms around.

" 'tachi there's no need to bow! I've known you for years, you don't need to repay me for anything!" 

I shook my head.

" No, I insist."

" Fine! How about you repay me by not repaying me?"

Kozu laughed.

" Thinking outside the box huh Naruto?"

They both laughed, I turned back to Sasuke.

" What hurts?"

" Well I have three broken ribs and a bruised cheek so-"

" He broke your ribs?"

He looked away. I felt my rage surge.

" Y-yeah..."

" Sasuke, he can be charged for domestic abuse."

He looked up at me, eyes wide.

" B-but who would believe us? He's an Uchiha-"

" That is going to change very soon."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow up.

" What are you talking about?"

" Mother is getting a divorce, he will no longer be an Uchiha."

He looked bewildered.

" R-really? She's-"

" Yes outouto."

I pulled him close again. 

" Everything will be alright."


	10. Going

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one dies-I’m not gonna do that 🙄

Kozu's POV:

Sasuke looked extremely tired.

His head would sometimes loll off to the side, or he'd blink slower. I don't blame him, he's probably sore.

Naruto grabbed the remote to the bed and laid it down, making Sasuke rest on his back.

" You're tired Sas, get some sleep. "

" No...I'm fine."

He yawned and shook his head.

" Don't worry, we'll still be here when you wake up."

Naruto brought the covers to Sasuke's shoulders, he almost instantly fell asleep.

Itachi's quiet ringtone went off, he answered it.

" Mother?"

"..."

" Yes, Naruto has been taking care of him. "

"..."

" At the hospital."

"..."

" When?"

"..."

" Alright. I'll be sure to call you if we get any updates."

"..."

" Goodbye Mother."

I looked at him, wondering what the call was about.

" My mother has just informed me that she filed for the divorce, but I'm afraid it will come in over these next few months. Not ideal, but it's a start."

Naruto looked down and balled his fists, shut his eyes tight.

" That damn bastard! If I see his fucking face again, I won't hesitate to hurt him even more than he hurt Sasuke."

It was a low growl, and I think both me and Itachi know he wasn't joking.

" Naruto-kun, although I would help with that statement, at this moment, all we need to do is worry about Sasuke."

Naruto took a deep breath and gently grabbed Sasuke's hand, looking at him sadly.

" Yeah...let's focus on Sasuke."

" Um, if you don't mind me asking...what were you guys like when you were my age?"

Naruto looked at me and chuckled.

" Let's just say we had a reputation."

...

Normal POV:

After Sasuke came back and Naruto offered friendship, it didn't last very long.

Like in middle school, they fought like cats and dogs, always taunting and insulting each other. The amount of fist fights were slightly lowered because of Sasuke's slight crush, but that doesn't mean he went easy on Naruto when they did fight.

" It doesn't even matter if you're blonde or not, you'd still be a stupid piece of shit!"

" At least I don't look like I died and decided to go to Goodwill to look for clothes!"

" Says the one that wears orange!-And this is your fucking shirt!"

" Huh-you stole my shirt!? You packrat! What the hell!"

" You spilled orange juice on mine, so I took it- and me? A packrat? You can't even clean up after yourself! Your room is covered in empty ramen containers and dirty clothes that have stains on them! Don't you dare fucking judge how clean I am-you're a fucking slob, you act like a kid that doesn't even know when they need to shit!"

" Well sorry that I'm not prim and proper like you-I didn't grow up with maids making my bed every morning and giving me anything I want!"

Sasuke glared even more. People were starting to gather around them, knowing that they're always interesting to watch.

" Don't you fucking go there, Naruto. You know I never asked for my life style. You know I favor you more than anyone else-so don't you act like I've been shooing you off like a damn pest ever since we met."

" See!? You just admitted that you favor me, so why are you being such a asshole? One minute you're acting fine, then the next you're a dick to everyone!"

" I'm not a woman, Naruto! I'm not going to submit to you and apologize. I don't need your fucking attention-you have plenty of other friends that would be happy to spend time with you!"

Naruto's jaw dropped, his shoulders slumped, and his eyes wide.

_" Attention!?_ You're mad that I haven't been paying _attention_ to you!?"

Sasuke's face turned red, with either rage or embarrassment.

" What!? I didn't say that-"

" Oh but I know that's what you mean! God if you would've asked, we could've hung out or something! You make everything so fucking difficult-you emotionally constipated prick!"

" I already fucking told you! I don't want your attention! I have plenty of family that I can-"

" Oh here we go again! What fucking family, Sasuke? Your mom and dad work crazy hours, so do Shisui and Itachi, Madara and Obito run a fucking company, and Kozu has to grind on his work for school! I know you're friends with my cousin and those other two guys, but you and I both know that they're involved with some sketchy shit-the same sketchy shit you just got out of!"

Sasuke was quiet after that, gritting his teeth and glaring as hard as he could at Naruto. It's been a couple of years, but Naruto had gotten used to it, it only slightly fazed him now.

He sighed and grabbed Sasuke's arm, yanking him down the hall and away from the crowd.

" Hey, what the hell! Let go of me you fucking moron-are you even listening!?"

They got to the back of the school where Naruto slammed Sasuke into the brick wall, caging him in his arms.

Sasuke wasn't looking at him, he was still furious.

" Sasuke."

Nope.

" Sasuke."

Nothing again.

Naruto grabbed his chin and made him at at him, those dark eyes filled with anger.

" I know that ever since Itachi-"

" Don't-"

" Since Itachi started working, you've been alone."

" You don't know-"

Naruto tightened his grip, pressing his chest against Sasuke's.

" Yes I fucking do. I see it every day, and it fucking kills me. When I try to spend time with you, something pops up, and nowadays, it seems like the only time we talk is when we fight. I don't want that, Sasuke. I told you I missed you, and it's the fucking truth, but you don't wanna listen."

Sasuke looked away again before Naruto jerked his chin towards him. He slid his thumb across a plump bottom lip, pressing slightly in the middle.

" You don't wanna listen Sas, out of all the things I could've been when you came back, mad was not one of them. God, Sasuke- I fucking adore you. You're right past ramen, and you know better than anyone else that ramen is important to me."

Sasuke blushed hard, his mouth opening slightly.

" You're the only idiot I know that would compare someone to ramen."

Naruto grinned and pulled Sasuke against him, sliding a hand through his hair and massaging softly.

" I didn't hurt you, right?"

" Not really..."

" I'm sorry."

Sasuke sighed and laid his head on Naruto's chest.

" I'm sorry too."

...

Two days later, almost everyone started to feel the thick tension between Naruto and Sasuke. No one knew if it was sexual, violent, or awkward, but they all knew something was going to happen.

" Naruto and Sasuke-kun, stay back after class."

Naruto blanched and Sasuke stiffened. They hadn't fought or argued, but it was clear Sasuke was starting to get annoyed, and the outcome could be explosive.

Like they were told, they stood at Kakashi's desk as everyone else left.

Kakashi leaned back in his chair, folded his arms, and put his feet up on the desk.

" I wasn't here, but I heard a couple days ago that you guys got into some petty argument, well-that's what Asuma told me anyways."

The boys shuffled a little and Sasuke glared at him.

" Kakashi, what are you planning?"

" Hmm, well Sasuke-kun, since you want attention, and after Naruto dragged you away-kinda curious about what you guys were doing...- I think by now that it's obvious you both act like a married couple."

They sputtered and Sasuke grit out a low murmur.

" We. Are. Not. Together."

Kakashi just waved his hand.

" Yeah yeah, whatever you say. Moving past that-I signed you guys up for marriage counseling, you have like 25 minutes before it's time for your appointment."

He slid a business card to them on his desk and leaned back.

" There's the address and place. Your appointment is at 3:30, so I'd advise you guys to get going."

Naruto finally popped.

" You-you can't do that Kaka-sensei! You didn't even ask us! What if we have something going on?"

" I know both of your daily schedules, so I picked a day I knew would be the less busier ones for you. And I don't need to ask-I've been dealing with you two for years now and we need to rush along the process of having you guys kiss and make up."

They both flushed. Naruto sighed and grabbed Sasuke by the waist.

" C'mon Sas, we'll take my car. By Kaka-sensei! I'm still mad at you!"

He stood up and started to gather his things to head home.

" Bye boys! Behave for Hanare, ya hear?"

" Yeah yeah!"

...

Well, to say Sasuke was livid was an understatement.

Not only was he mad at Kakashi, but now he's mad at Naruto too, which will make things 10 times more problematic.

A petite woman with dark green hair peeked out a door in the waiting room.

" Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha?"

They both stood up and walked to the door, Naruto holding it open for Sasuke.

" I'm not a fucking girl, I can open a fucking door."

" Oh my god just go in already, and watch your mouth."

Sasuke huffed and they walked in a lightly colored room. There was a dark blue couch with an equally blue armchair right across from it. The woman sat down in the chair and smiled at them.

" Go ahead and take a seat."

They sat, Sasuke sitting up against the arm of the couch as Naruto pouted, which was interrupted.

" So, I'm Hanare. Kakashi told me a lot about you two, so I hope I can be of help."

Sasuke said nothing and just crossed his arms. Naruto smiled.

" Well, we don't really need this- I mean, probably Sasuke because he's mean and can't think like a normal person."

" I just don't let myself spout out stupid shit like you all the time."

" What did I say earlier? Watch your mouth."

" Oh fuck off."

Right before Naruto was about to bite back, Hanare spoke up.

" Now now, calm down. We're not going to do something straight away, I just want to get to know you guys before we start. Naruto, how about you go first?"

Naruto stared at Sasuke for a moment longer then turned to Hanare, smiling.

" Well first off, I like sports and hanging out with my friends. I want to go to college and become a teacher, so I can help kids like my previous teachers did!"

" Oh that's great Naruto! Now, what are some of your favorite things and why?"

" Orange and black are my favorite colors! Orange because it's bright and it even tastes good-"

Sasuke snorted.

"-And black because...Sasuke's eyes are a really pretty black, and his hair is too."

Both of them flushed after that was said.

" And I can't forget ramen! Which is only the best thing in the whole world!"

" Oh, that's nice! Okay Sasuke, it's your turn."

He sighed.

" I like to read and...dance."

Naruto gaped and stuttered.

" Y-You dance!? Since when!? Why haven't you told me!?"

" Calm down and let him finish, Naruto."

Naruto nodded while staring at Sasuke.

" My favorite colors are dark red and navy, I also like light blue."

Hanare wrote down on a piece of paper.

" Any favorite drinks or foods?"

" Oh oh! I know this one! He likes jasmine tea and any kind of tomato, but if he had to pick one, it'd be cherry tomatoes!"

Hanare looked at Sasuke and he nodded.

" Hmm, alright. Now, take turns saying what you dislike-not about each other."

" I don't like school! Most of the stuff we learn there, we're not gonna use anyways."

She looked at Sasuke.

" I don't like mornings."

" I hate books-unless they're comics or if Sasuke is reading to me."

" I hate sweet things."

" I don't like vegetables."

" I hope you get diabetes from eating all that processed shit."

Naruto growled.

" This is the third time! Watch your mouth!"

" What are you going to do? You're not my parent-I don't have to listen to you."

" That doesn't even matter! You don't listen to your parents anyways! And I'll show you what I'm gonna do-"

Hanare stood and planted a firm hand on Naruto's shoulder.

" Kakashi wasn't kidding when he said there was tension."

They both looked at her.

" Tension? You mean the feeling of wanting to surplex this idiot just to hear him shut the fuck up?"

She sighed and sat back down.

" Yes, but there's a second."

She cleared her voice.

" Have you two had any sexual outlets recently?"

Naruto bursted out before Sasuke could.

" What!? No-but how would that have anything to do with us?"

Hanare raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

" So you're telling me that you've never thought about having sex with Sasuke?"

" I-I-"

" Bending him over a table or something?"

" Stop talking like I'm not here!"

" Oh hush, you're probably just as guilty-you probably think about getting pinned down or manhandled."

Sasuke's jaw audibly clicked shut and Naruto stood up and pointed at Hanare.

" As if I'd ever be with this fucking bastard!"

Oh if only they knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it for now, if y’all have any ideas as to what you want next-ask about any character and you shall receive.
> 
> Writing Sasuke and Naruto’s argument was fun lmao


End file.
